


they don't know about us

by anothermikaelson



Series: of wristrockets and skateboards [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F L U F F, F/M, Multi, kinda part two to i will always remember, the party being completely oblivious but welp here we are, these two are so perfect i can't-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: they thought it was obvious enough that they were together, but the party was so oblivious it actually drove max and lucas insane. so lucas and max make a bet to see when they'll notice.--aka how the party found out about lumaxaka mike walking in at just the worst momentrated teen for language
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler (background), Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Series: of wristrockets and skateboards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	they don't know about us

**Author's Note:**

> title from 1d's "they don't know about us"

It should be obvious by now. Lucas and Max have been together for three, almost four months already (well, other than the day she dumped him, even though he won her back), and yet no one noticed a difference. They occasionally hold hands at school when Billy isn't looking, they hug every once in a while, and even though they didn't kiss in public, they did sometimes, too. 

Max and Lucas don't feel the need to say in public, "We're dating", so they just keep it low. They don't exactly say "girlfriend" or "boyfriend" in public either, because Max thinks it sounds too possessive. 

She isn't wrong. 

Everyone kind of gets the idea that the two are together, though. Except for everyone in the party, who are all so oblivious it's slowly driving Max and Lucas insane. 

Dustin is just oblivious in general, but he's over Max, at least. Will just doesn't care at all, and Mike is too busy trying to reach Eleven every two seconds. They don't bother to bat an eye in Lucas and Max's direction, not even when she's literally sitting on his lap. Which happened twice, by the way. 

Steve knows they're together. It's his job, after all, to, as he says, "see what the hell you shitheads are up to". Nancy isn't dumb, so she knows they're together too. Jonathan hasn't been around lately too much, so he doesn't really know. 

It honestly feels like everyone _but_ the party know. And every time El wants to try to get Lucas and Max together, Lucas has to restrain Max. 

"They're actually stupid." Max sulks in Lucas's room. "How do they not know? Are we supposed to say something?" 

Lucas paces back and forth. "It's fun, though, isn't it?" 

Max glares at him and sticks her leg out to trip him, Lucas landing with a thud. "No, it's not. They're actually so stupid it's driving me crazy." 

Groaning, Lucas gets up from the floor. "First of all, ow. Second of all, this could be a game." 

"What game?" 

"We could make a bet. How long do you think they'll take to realize?" At this, Max sits up, interested. 

"And if I win?" 

"I'll pay for everything at the arcade." 

Max sends him a _really?_ glance. "You already pay for everything at the arcade, Stalker." She thinks for a moment. "If I win, I get to teach you how to skateboard." 

Lucas groans. "You know that I don't trust myself on a board with wheels. I fell off last time I tried, and almost hit my head." 

"Which is exactly why I want to win." Max sends him a flashy grin. 

"Fine, then if I win, you're paying for everything at the arcade." 

"Don't you want to teach me to wristrocket?" 

Lucas sends her a look. "You'd just shoot me instead of the target." 

"True. So, how long do you think it'll take them to notice?" 

"Two to three weeks. How about you?" 

Max purses her lips and looks out the window. "Less than two weeks." 

He raises an eyebrow. "Really?" Lucas asks. 

Flipping her hair back, Max nods. "Yeah. I mean, they're dumb, but not _that_ dumb. And no straight-up telling them. Deal?" She holds out her hand. 

"Deal." Lucas shakes it. He shrugs off the little smirk Max is giving him, knowing that he knows his best friends better than his girlfriend does. 

**

Three days later, they're all in Mike's basement doing homework. Well, Dustin's doing homework. Will's reading his new comic book and drawing, Mike is trying to call El (again), Max is asleep on the couch, and Lucas is attempting to braid Max's hair without waking her. And of course, no one is noticing. 

Lucas silently smiles, knowing that he'll easily win this. If they could not notice them for 3 months straight, three weeks should be easy. 

He finally gets the hang of doing a simple French braid, and silently thanks Steve for teaching him how to do one. Steve, being a total ladies' man, seems to know every single hairstyle possible on girls with varying hair lengths. 

Huh. No wonder everyone thinks he's the mom of the group. Other than the obvious, of course. 

Mike stands up. "Anyone hungry? I can get some chips and sodas past my mom." 

Dustin raises his hand. "Grab some candy for me while you're at it, too, Mike." 

"Got it. Will?" 

"I'm good, thanks." Will turns back to his book, trying to replicate the drawing in the comic onto his paper. 

Mike nods. "Okay, I'll be back in a bit." He heads back upstairs. 

Dustin slams the table. "DONE!" He glances over at the time. "Good, I can work on my Lego Death Star now." He sits down, and continues building his Death Star he's been working on for the past two weeks. 

Max begins to stir, and Lucas quickly grabs her hairtie to secure the braid in place, letting it fall over her left shoulder. But before he can let go, Max grabs his wrist in her hand. "What the hell, Stalker?" 

"What do you think?" He gestures to her braid. Max glares at him. 

"I told you specifically you weren't allowed to touch my hair!" She strokes her braid. "But it's pretty decent. I kind of like it. Thanks." She fingers the pretty decent braid Lucas managed to pull off.

Lucas narrows his eyes. Max never says thank you to anyone, not unless they really deserve it. Something's up. He sits next to her on the couch, and Max throws her legs over his lap. "What are you doing?" He asks, suspicious. 

"Nothing." He sees through her seemingly innocent smile, and lifts her legs off. 

Max's smile fades. "Hey!" 

"What?" 

"You were supposed to be my footrest!" 

Lucas looks over at her. "Yeah, well I wasn't feeling it today." 

"Bad day?" Max asks. 

"I guess." He scoots away from her a little, trying to see what she's planning. 

Then the next thing she does is completely unexpected. Max, being one to almost never show affection, walks over to him and plops in his lap. 

"Max, what the hell are you doing?" Though he's not exactly uncomfortable, Lucas just wishes he had a warning. Max is pretty heavy. 

"I'm going to make your day better." She glances at Dustin and Will, who aren't exactly paying attention, but are talking to each other silently. 

Max turns around and somehow ends up straddling her boyfriend, sitting cross-legged around Lucas, and leans in to kiss him. Lucas, still not realizing what's happening, puts his hands on her waist and lets his lips meet hers. The boys won't even notice, anyway. 

"What the hell?" Mike drops the sodas, chips, and candy, letting them fall down the steps. Dustin and Will turn to see what caused Mike to drop the food, and their jaws drop. "Lucas, Max, what are you guys doing? We _use_ that couch!" 

Lucas pulls away first. "Oh, uh, uhm-" 

Max springs away, but still puts her legs back on Lucas's lap. "Oops? Sorry, Mike. We'll disinfect it, jeez. Don't be such a dork." 

Mike is still sputtering, trying to figure out what words to use. Meanwhile, Dustin's finally found words. "Are you two together?" 

Will puts his comic book in his backpack. "It was kind of obvious." Mike and Dustin turn towards him. "What? Have you never seen them hold hands?" 

Max smiles winningly and turns to Lucas. "I win." 

Lucas's eyes widen. "You cheated." 

"No, I didn't. The rules were no straight-up telling them. I didn't." She smirks. 

"Wait, wait, wait. How long?" Mike finally finds words. 

Max looks over. "Three and a half months." All of their eyes widen. "Other than the day I dumped him. He got me back, though." She cocks her head to the side, raising an eyebrow to prove her point. 

Mike gapes. "Three _months_?" 

"Yes. Would you like me to spell it out for you?" Max sounds bored. 

Lucas puts his hands on Max's ankles. "You guys seriously haven't noticed?" 

"We just thought you guys were _flirting_!" Mike's hands are doing weird gestures now. 

"Well...too bad. You have to deal with third wheeling now." Max throws her braid behind her shoulder. 

Nancy comes down not long later. "Why are you guys yelling? I can hear you guys from my room. I was actually about to get my gun." 

"Lucas and Max had their tongues halfway down each other's throats right ON THAT COUCH!" Mike yells. 

"Mike, they've been together for three months. It's not surprising. Haven't you gotten used to it by now?" Nancy rolls her eyes and heads back upstairs. 

Dustin stands up. "Well, we're telling Steve. We can't keep this from him." 

Max yawns. "He already knows. It's his job to take care of us, remember?" 

"Oh." 

"Okay, then. When we're done with this conversation, can we watch a movie?" 

"Fine, whatever. Just don't make out during the movie." 

"The same could go for you and El every time we go over to her place for a movie." Max crosses her arms. 

"Okay, okay, jeez." Mike puts his hands up in the air, and goes to find a movie. 

True to their word, Max and Lucas just simply hold hands throughout the entire movie, her head on his shoulder the whole time. There does end up being a problem with popcorn sharing, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> two chapters in one day. well, i'm clearly not okay.


End file.
